The Park
by mitzi.a.jones
Summary: While Olivia an Noah go to the park for a day of fun, they run into someone special. One Shot. R&R


It was a rather sunny afternoon while Olivia got Noah ready to go for a stroll in the park. She got him dressed in a short jeans pants and a sleeveless shirt that said 'Mommas Boy'. After she got dressed, she packed his bag and before she left, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a beautiful, colorful sunny dress with some flats. Her hair was curled up and she had on hold hoop earrings which accentuated her face. She looked Gorgeous and she knew it.

She decided that the park wasn't far so they she could walk it while pushing Noah's stroller. When they got there she took a seat not too far from the playground. She took a breath and just enjoyed the cool breeze. It created a nice sensation to her body. After seeing his mother enjoying herself freely, Noah decided he wanted to be free too.

"What's up precious " Olivia cooed as she took him out of his stroller. He just smiled at her and babbled something. Then he gave her a big slobbery kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too Noah" Liv smiled back at him. Something then caught his eyes and he gasped an started smiling and pointing over to the play area.

"Whats that Noah. You want to go play on the swings?" She asked as he started nodding and pointing. "Well, let's go on the swings then". Olivia said as she scooped him up in her arms. As she was picking him up, she accidentally bumped into the stroller. She was also at the top of a little hill so the stroller went down the hill and she quickly went after it.

Because she had Noah in her hands, she couldn't go as fast as usual and a guy was walking with his back towards her. She tried to tell him to move out of the way but It was too late. The stroller ran in to his behind and the guy must have been hungry because he full on the ground. Olivia had to admit it was a bit funny but she did not let it show. She finally caught up to the guy and went to apologize.

"I am so sorry" Olivia said as she went to help the guy up.

"It's okay" he said as he got up and brushed himself off and when Olivia saw his face, she regretted even taking the day off.

It was Trever Langan.

"Langan" Olivia said in a less enthusiastic tone.

"Detective Benson" He said in a more surprised tone. "What are you doing here?" He asked already knowing the answer when he saw Noah on her hip.

"Just wanted Noah to have some fun today". Olivia said feeling obligated to answer him since he was Noah's lawyer. " and it's Sargeant Benson"

"Oh. Congrats to you then" he said with a smile " Hey Noah, what's wrong?" He asked looking at the sad expression on his face. He turned his head away.

"He just wants to go to the playground ". Olivia said as she explained for her son.

" Well then, let's go to the playground Noah." Trever said as he cooed to Noah. He then took Noah from Liv with her permission and started for the play area. Olivia didn't know which right mind let her let him take her child to play. Trever Langan is te enemy, has been the enemy and will forever be the enemy. She had to admit he was a handsome man, very tall and he looked relaxed with Noah.

By this time, he was pushing Noah lightly on the swing and he had the biggest most sweetest smile on his face. She got the stroller and walked over to them slowly, thinking about why this guy was spending time with Noah. Was it because he wanted to know if she was a good mother? He did know what happened to Noah's biological mother. Or, was it because he actually cared? She was touched. She sat down on a bench nearby and watched them. The smiles on their faces were priceless.

she started thinking about how it would be like to have this occasionally. She thought about it. Trever was a gorgeous man. She then wondered what it would be like in bed with him. Then she realized who she was thinking about. She couldn't be thinking about him like that. She has hated this man for as long as she could remember. But now, looking at him interacting with her son she felt a strong vibe toward him. She even joined the fun for a while before heading back over toward the bench.

Before she knew it, it was getting dark and then she remembered she walked here. They had to go. Although she didn't want to be the one to tell her son the fun was over, she didn't want to have to be walking with her son in the dark.

She went over to them "Time to go Noah". Liv said as she watched them on the swing again. This time, Trever on the swing with Noah in his lap.

"Awwww. Playtime is over Noah" Trever I said to Noah as he passed him back to Liv. He seen he was about to cry when he reassured him. "Don't worry Noah, we can play another time". Noah must have understood him because the tears stopped pooling at the corner of his eyes.

"You know Olivia, it's gett dark pretty fast. Maybe I should walk you guys home" he said with hope in his eyes. When he seen Olivia was about to turn him down he spoke up again "We can even stop by the diner up the street to get us something to eat. I'm sure you guys are hungry."

"Sure" Olivia said getting angry with herself. She shouldn't be hanging out with him. She was supposed to hate him but he was makings it too damn hard. While they were walking with Olivia pushing the stroller and Trever cuddling with Noah, an old woman came up to them.

"Im sorry to bother you, but I had to tell you what a cute couple you guys are" she said with the most honest smile on her face. Before either of them could reply, the woman went over to an old man who was obviously her husband.

Olivia and Trever just looked at each other and shrugged then started back for the diner. Truth be told, Trever had had a secret crush on her for years. He never acted on it because he knew she hated him. He knew it was just his job. He was really passionate about her job and it only made him secretly fall for her more. He didn't know what they were doing together today. He wasn't even planning on coming to the park today but he decided he needed some fresh air but he got better. Today was just what he needed to get his Ming off work. He did really have fun with Noah today though. If he got the chance to, he would totally redo the whole Day.

They got to the diner and got their food and left. Trever walked Olivia and sleeping Noah home to their doorstep but Olivia's hands were full with the food so she decided to let him upstairs to put Noah to bed.

When they got up, she unlocked the door and got inside. She put the food down and led Trever to Noah's room. He gently put Noah in his crib and even gave him a kiss on the forehead and whispered a 'goodnight ' to him. He smiled to Olivia and left the room. Liv then tucked him and gave him a kiss and whispered a 'goodnight ' to him too. Adding an 'I love You'.

She went to the living room to see Trever taking out the food.

"I hope you don't mind" he said referring to the food.

"No. It's okay " she said as she went to get plates and glasses. " would you like wine or beer? " she asked

"Wine is fine". He said as he started eating his delicious dinner. "Thanks" he said as he took a sip of the wine, which to his surprise was better than he thought.

While they were eating it was quiet so he decided to make small talk.

"Sp, how's life?" He asked trying to think about a good topic to talk about.

"You suck at small talk" she said as she laughed at his attempt which made him join in the fun.

"Well at least I'm trying". He told her. Then the laughing ceased and they were both done with their foods so the plates were placed on the table with the little remainder of their wine. They were just staringbat each other then when Trever took a bold move a kissed her.

As their lips touched, he felt a bolt of electricity and it felt so good. Liv was still shocked and hadn't even kissed him back and he had realized she wasn't going to so he pulled away and stood up.

"Sorry. He said as he cleared his throat. "I should go" he said as he started for the door. He was just about to leave when she got up and spinned him around and kissed him back. Trever was absolutely shocked at first but then he realized she wanted this and he kissed her back. They were so caught up in the kiss they didn't even cared about Olivia's phone which was ringing in the coffee table.

They didn't need words for what they were expierencing right now. Clothes were discarded and they went for the room. When Trever slipped in to her it felt so good. It felt like they were made for each other. Of coarse it had it been a while since they both had been with anyone but they were both in bliss right now.

Olivia couldn't get enough of him so she flipped them over. With her being on top, she bounced on him and started riding him. When Trever felt he was about to cum, he flipped them back over and pounded into her until they were both cuming at the same time. They then fell asleep with Olivia's head on Trever's chest.

In the morning they woke up to the sun streaming in their faces. Trever was the first to wake up. When he looked at the time , he realized that if he didn't get up now, he would be late for work. He slowly got up as to try not to wake Olivia and smiled when tightened her grip on him.

"Liv, wake up" he said, lightly tapping her. When her sleepy eyes opened he smiled at her. " I've got to head in to work" he said as she smiled back and let him go. He then got his clothes on and was ready to leave.

"So, I'll see you later" he said hopefully with a gorgeous smile on his face. Without verbally answering him, she got up and made her way over to him and kissed. It was long and passionate. It was the kind o kiss you never want to end.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said with a goofey smile on his face. When he left the room, she went back to bed.

Before Trever left, he went to check on Noah to find him still sound asleep. He was a heavy sleeper. He then gave Noah a kiss to the forehead and promised him "I'll definitely take you to the park again". Then left for work.


End file.
